


Eiji Turns Around

by masterdiluc



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash Lynx Lives, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterdiluc/pseuds/masterdiluc
Summary: I wrote this one year ago during history class when my teacher told me I was an extremely good writer for how old I were, and that I should consider writing him something, about anything that came to my mind, or that I were interested in. So I came up with this. A one shot of another universe, if Eiji turned around. And if Ash lived.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Eiji Turns Around

Eiji bit his nails as he sat in the wheelchair. Why was he feeling this? Like something wrong was gonna happen. Nothing felt right. He wanted to see Ash one more time before he left. The gut feeling inside him grew bigger and bigger; to the point where he felt as if he were gonna vomit any second. Was Ash okay?

  
“It’s not right.” Whispered Eiji as he stood up.  
  


“I have to go! Back to New York! It’s not right!” His shaky voice was starting to scare himself even more. Ash was  **NOT** okay.

Eiji took off, a little woozy from not being able to see for so long. Ash. The only thing he could think about was Ash. Did he suddenly get hurt? No, did he do something stupid again? Did he do something to  **himself** again?

He instantly took the first cab he saw. “Please! Drop me off anywhere near New York’s public library!” He yelled, flailing around the money with his choppy English.

The cab pulled off, the whole ride he bit his nails, to the point they were starting to bleed a bit. Ash, Ash, Ash.

As soon as he got out of the cab and booked it to the library that Ash spent most of his time at when he was stressed, he started to cry.

Why was he doing this? Because he felt bad for Ash? No.

**Because he loved him.**

He opened the library doors, walking through for a minute before spotting a trail of blood. He gasped as he followed it, finally spotting Ash. Crying and bleeding.

He instantly grabbed Ash, they stared at each other for a few minutes before Ash finally realized who it was.

“EIJI!” He yelled as he grabbed him, blood getting all over them both. “No! Stop! You’re hurt! Who hurt you? I’ll freaking kill them!” Ash laughed with what was left of him. “Y-You couldn’t hurt anyone.” Ash passed out in Eiji’s arms. He sobbed as he reached for Ash’s phone, instantly dialing 9-1-1. He knew that Ash would be okay. As long as they had each other.

  
  


When Ash had awoken in the hospital, he instantly panicked. Eiji was the only thing on his mind, not the fact he would most likely go to jail or the fact he almost decided that he would rather die than cause any more problems.

“Eiji?” He whispered, his frail voice squeaking out. “Ash.” He heard.

He turned around and saw Eiji smiling, with tears still dripping down his face. “You’re so stupid” Eiji replied in Japanese, making Ash unable to understand him.

“Why did you come back?” Ash asked as tears rolled down his cheeks. He stared into Eiji’s beautiful eyes. Just wondering. 

“It’s because I love you.” Eiji answered as he picked up Ash’s weak hand and kissed it.

“So you really still aren’t scared of me?.” Ash replied back.

“No, never was, never will be.” Eiji said with a light smile on his face.

Ash smiled as he gave Eiji a light peck on the cheek. “I love you too.”


End file.
